Nazgûl y Bestia Punk La Guerra del Anillo
by RivendelRB
Summary: La primera aventura de Nazgûl y Bestia Punk. (Parodia)


La Guerra del Anillo

Esta es la guerra para definir el futuro del mundo.

Frodo(montado sobre el rey águila): vengo con el anillo para que cese esta guerra y no muera nadie inocente.

Mientras, en tierra firme...

Nazgul(sobre su bestia alada): estoy agotado de buscar ese anillo. Tengo hambre. ¡Oh! Un águila. Me la voy a comer, luego busco el anillo. (lanza la espada al águila).

Frodo(cayendo del águila)¡Ahhhhh! (luego huye)

Bestia¡Dame! Yo también quiero águila.

Nazgul: ni lo sueñes. No pienso compartir mi águila.

Bestia: Grrrrr.

Mientras...

Frodo: Ahora con el águila muerta¿cómo llegaré a la batalla? No puedo esperar mientras que miles de personas inocentes están muriendo por mi culpa.

De repente...

Futbolista¡ya sé! Voy a patear esta pelota lo más fuerte que pueda y pronto llegarás.

Frodo: está bien. Estoy listo.

Futbolista (lanza la pelota): chao, espero que llegues pronto.

Frodo: adiós y gracias.

Ya había llegado a la batalla...

Frodo¡paren la guerra! Que no mueran más personas inocente.

Jinete 1¡El anillo!

Jinete 2¡imántenlo!

Jinete 1¡quemen al que lo trajo!

Frodo¡No! No me quemen.

Jinetes: sí, sí, sí. Quémenlo.

(Frodo muere)

Pero hubo alguien que robó el anillo...

Jinete ladrón: tengo el anillo. Voy a huir antes de que me hagan compartirlo.

Mientras huía...

Jinete ladrón: jijiji. Tengo el anillo. Mi preciosossssssssssssssssss. ¡Oh no! Un Nazgul en una bestia Punk.

Bestia: yo no soy punketo.

Nazgul: dame el anillo o estás muerto.

Jinete ladró¡NOOOOOO! (y salió huyendo)

Nazgul¡Corre!

Bestia¡No! Tú no compartiste el águila conmigo. Tengo hambre...

Nazgul bueno, yo después mato a otra águila.

Bestia¡no! Yo la quiero ahora.

Nazgul: pero si ahora no hay ningún águila.

Bestia: entonces yo me quedo aquí esperándolas.

Nazgul¡bueno¡olvídate del águila! Yo me voy a buscar el... ¿cómo es que se llamaba?

Bestia¿qué?

Nazgul: el aro ese extraño.

Bestia¿el del ojo?

Nazgul: sí

Bestia: no me acuerdo.

Nazgul: yo tampoco.

Bestia: hmmmm... ¿el zarcillo?

Nazgul¡Ahhhhh sí¡el zarcillo! Gracias y chao.

Después de esta discusión el jinete ladrón, el cual como ya todos los sabemos, se había robado el anillo, estaba ya lejos...

Nazgul¿dónde se encontrará?...¡Allá está!... dame el zarcillo o estás muerto.

Jinete ladrón¡¡¡¡¡¡¿mi piercing no¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!

Nazgul¡si te resistes morirás!

El jinete ladrón salió corriendo pero no pudo avanzar mucho cuando el nazgul lo atacó y le quitó su piercing.

Jinete ladrón¡¡¡¡¡mi piercing¡¡¡¡NO! De nada me sirve este anillo estúpido si no tengo a mi adorado piercing.

Nazgul: ja ja ja. Ya tengo el zarcillo. Se lo voy a llevar a Sauron y el todo el mundo será gobernado por las tinieblas. Además yo podré comer muchas águilas.

En Mordor...

Nazgul¡Sauron! Aquí te traigo tu zarcillo.

Sauron¿Mi qué?

Nazgul: Sí, tu zarcillo. Y ya que te lo he traído prefiero cambiar mi recompensa: ya no soy vegetariano, así que prefiero que en vez de regalarme un bosque para comer, me des águilas. Tienen una carne exquisita y...

Sauron¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué estás diciendo!

Nazgul: estoy diciendo que las águilas son excelentes para cocinarlas a la leña.

Sauron¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!

Nazgul¿cómo que no? Ni que las hubieras probado. Cuando tengas boca y no un ojo sabrás lo que es comer un águila.

Sauron¡¡¡¡¡No me refiero a un menú de águila!

Nazgul¿quién entiende a un ojo?

Sauron¡yo quería que buscaras mi anillo! No a este piercing.

Nazgul: pero ¡para qué quieres un anillos si no tienes dedos? Por lo menos ese zarcillo te queda muy sexy.

Sauron: tienes razón, me queda muy bien¿verdad?

Nazgul: sí.

Sauron¡gracias! Pero lo que quiero es mi anillo.

Nazgul¡pa´qué?

Sauron¡para que puedas montar tu restaurante de águilas a la leña!

Nazgul¿ en serio¡que ojo tan bueno eres!

Sauron: y ahora tú como buen espectro, busca mi lindo anillo para crear tu restaurante.

En Fangorn...

Nazgul: Hmmmmm... ¿dónde podrá estar ese tipo?

Barbol¿Qué hace un servidor del señor obscuro en este bosque?

Nazgul¿Qué tal te va Arbolito Parlante?

Barbol¿Arbolito Parlante¿Cómo osas llamarme así?

Nazgul: bueno, bueno, sólo vengo por si has visto a un jinete extraño y enano.

Barbol: la verdad es que no sé. Antier llegó un tipo llorando porque se le había perdido su piercing.

Nazgul: Hmmmmm... quizá sea él. Es que tengo que hablarle.

Barbol: está bien. Puedes seguir adelante.

Nazgul: Gracias Arbolito. Nunca pensé que un árbol parlante me ayudaría en algo. Menos mal que cambié mi dieta.

Barbol¿?

Adentrándose en el bosque...

Jinete ladrón¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...snif... ¡Mi piercing!

Nazgul¡Hola!

Jinete ladrón¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aléjate. Tú me has hecho sufrir noches interminables sin mi piercing y yo he llorado amargamente. Además, este estúpido anillo no sirve de nada. Nunca seré feliz como antes. ¡Mi piercing!

Nazgul: bueno, bueno. Lamento tu sufrimiento, pero a Sauroncito le queda muy sexy.

Jinete ladrón¡mi piercing! Si lo que quieres es ese anillo tómalo, no quiero seguir sufriendo. Me voy a hacer un tatuaje que nadie me lo pueda quitar.

Nazgul: Gracias. Eres muy amable. Si ves a mi bestia por allí, le dices que le mando saludos y que pronto voy a montar un restaurante. Y si quieres le comentas lo del piercing, él conoce una tienda bonísima.

Nazgul fue rapidamente a Mordor y le entregó el anillo a Sauron.

Nazgul: ya tengo el anillo.

Sauron: que bueno, pero ya no lo quiero. Desde que tengo este piercing he estado rodeado de novias. Todas mueren por mi. Soy el más sexy.

Nazgul¿Entonces ya no quieres el anillo?

Sauron: No

Nazgul¿y mi restaurante?

Sauron: hmmmm... bueno, debo este piercing a ti, así que ya tienes tu montaña de águilas para que las cocines a la leña.

Nazgul¡¡¡Eres lo máximo! Pero ¿qué hago con el anillo?

Sauron: Quédatelo. Ya no lo quiero.

Nazgul salió muy contento y se fue a preparar águilas a la leña. En el camino se encontró con Bestia Punk y juntos fueron a comer águilas.

Nazgul: me doy cuenta de que este anillo no sirve para nada.

Bestia: es cierto. ¿por qué no lo destruimos?

Nazgul: sí, dale, vamos a Mordor.

Bestia: después de comer águilas...

Cuando terminaron, los dos se dirigieron a Mordor, pero cuando iban caminando leyeron un letrero que decía: "Parque de atracciones para anillos mágicos". Y abajo en letra muy pequeña: "Advertencia: este parque fue creado con el fin de destruir al único".

Nazgul¿qué es "el único"?

Bestia: no sé. ¿Pero por qué no dejamos aquí al anillo para que se divierta?

Nazgul: Sí. A ese anillo le hace falta un poco de diversión.

Lo dejaron...

Nazgul y Bestia¡Adiós anillo! Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos en nuestro restaurante de águilas.

FIN

Es una parodia que escribimos una amiga y yo hace casi dos años jeje.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos o de mala redacción, pero nos ha dado algo de flojera corregirlos, de todas formas lo intentaremos cuando tengamos un poco más de tiempo y los estudios nos den u nrespiro.


End file.
